<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dye My Rose Blue by KiritoDongLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919531">Dye My Rose Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoDongLover/pseuds/KiritoDongLover'>KiritoDongLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YamaKari's Flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna, Doggy Style, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Lemon, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Post-Digimon Adventure tri., Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Yakari, Yamakari, sorato - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoDongLover/pseuds/KiritoDongLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blue rose: This flower does not naturally appear, but is linked with the symbolism of a blue flower; representing mystery and longing to attain the impossible.”</p><p> <br/>The new surprise in their life was how Sora wanted to be with the two of them at the same time. After a couple of conversations and growing comfortable with one another; Yamato and Hikari would offer Sora to watch them have sex, she’d happily accept. But tonight, she wanted to do more than just masturbate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya &amp; Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya/Takenouchi Sora, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YamaKari's Flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dye My Rose Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’d like to have my turn to touch Hikari,” Sora confessed, the lump in her throat gone. Yamato had his hands firmly placed on Hikari’s hips, while the younger girl was on all fours and was in the middle of being penetrated by him. They both looked at the redhead, then at each other.<br/>
“I mean, she’s already watching us,” Hikari responded, moaning as Yamato rocked his hips and sensually caressed her.<br/>
“Watching is one thing, but <em> touching </em> you,” he bit his lower lip as Hikari threw her head back, causing her tits to bounce. The sight of her further hardened his cock, while Sora gulped and reached for her own crotch.<br/>
<br/>
The three of them had only officially been in a polyamorous relationship for a few weeks, but the sexual tension was always there. No one expected it, not even themselves, but Hikari and Yamato were completely smitten with each other. As soon as she entered university, he worked up the courage to ask her out; and they’ve been inseparable ever since.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, Yamato and Sora dated in their younger years; but it was never anything serious, and decided they should remain as friends. Hikari always looked up to Sora, the older girl had a soft spot for her; and during a couple of intoxicated nights, they’ve experimented with each other (long before Hikari and Yamato were an item).<br/>
<br/>
The new surprise in their life was how Sora wanted to be with the two of them at the same time. After a couple of conversations and growing comfortable with one another; Yamato and Hikari would offer Sora to watch them have sex, she’d happily accept. But tonight, she wanted to do more than just masturbate.<br/>
<br/>
Sora raised an eyebrow, she walked over to the couple, and playfully placed a finger on Yamato’s chin; lifting it so they’d make eye contact.<br/>
“Scared, Ishida?” she teased, her eyelids heavy. Her rhetorical question caused Yamato to pump into Hikari even more; his member going deeper into her folds as she clutched onto the bedsheets.<br/>
“I’m just saying, Takenouchi,” he said through gritted teeth, his nails now sinking into Hikari’s skin and Yamato pounded into her more aggressively. His hips began to work at a new rhythm, “Would you really know how to pleasure Hikari? Pleasure her the way <em> I do </em> ?”<br/>
“Please, all you can do is ram your dick into her like an animal. Whereas I’m <em> actually </em> a girl, I’ll know how to touch Hikari in ways you’ll never understand.”<br/>
“Excuse you, I don’t just make love to her in the missionary position.”<br/>
“Pretty sure I get a say in this too,” Hikari brought them back to the moment.</p><p><br/>
Unhinging her jaw and stretching like a cat, Hikari pulled herself out of Yamato; the blonde blushing as the redhead continued to look with her mouth agape. The young brunette smiled at her partners; leaning in quickly to kiss Yamato on the lips before moving towards Sora to give her a peck on the cheek. Hikari giggled as Yamato wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, if Sora weren’t there; they would have simply held each other in their arms until dawn broke. It was their routine after sex, whether they fell asleep or stayed up to chat, Yamato and Hikari found comfort in holding each other after their lovemaking session.<br/>
<br/>
“How about this, Sora will finger me, while Yamato fondles my breasts?” Hikari proposed, making sure to keep eye contact with the both of them, ensuring to smile too, “Okay, maybe I’ll even sit on his lap.”<br/>
“I like the sound of that,” Sora eagerly responded, already licking her lips. She gazed at Yamato, who simply tightened his arms around Hikari, hugging her.<br/>
“...sounds vanilla enough,” he agreed under his breath, Hikari giggling as Sora looked at him in disbelief.<br/>
“ <em> Vanilla </em> ? That’s what you were mad about?” the redhead placed her hands on her hips.<br/>
“Th-there’s nothing wrong with that!” Yamato fights back, instinctively already pulling Hikari into his lap, “She’s never been in this kind of relationship.”<br/>
<br/>
Hikari’s heart started to swell, as she blinked away her tears. Yamato noticed this, being with her for so long, he’d picked up on her habits. He wanted to say something, until Hikari beat him to it by cupping one side of his face; and coming in for a loving kiss. Even Sora’s pussy started to become wet as Hikari deepened her kiss with Yamato; her tongue moving inside of him just as his penis was exploring her vagina. Yamato moaned into his girlfriend’s mouth, his erection growing beneath her as he allowed her to be the dominant kisser. It drove him <em> wild </em> when Hikari would take control like this.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s so sweet of you,” Hikari was the first to pull back, breathless and already missing the taste of his lips, “I love that part of you <em> so much </em> .”<br/>
“It’s only because I love you and care about you,” Yamato added, panting and already imaging the ways his tongue would do wicked things to Hikari’s delicate body, “I want to make sure you’re properly taken care of as long as I’m around. Anything we do, we’ll do it right.”<br/>
“Yamato, you treat me like a goddess on Earth.”<br/>
<br/>
It was Yamato’s turn to kiss her back, Hikari’s entrance was dripping for Yamato and his compassionate words; she had to grab onto his golden locks for support. Sora couldn’t help but be mesmerised as Yamato’s hands gradually slid down onto Hikari’s thighs, massaging her until she instinctively buck her hips; as if he was already fucking her. It mesmerised Sora because this was the type of muscle memory she wasn’t acquainted with; even after being an athlete for years.<br/>
<br/>
Yamato and Hikari’s bodies just knew how to respond to each other, how to make love to one another without the explicit act of him penetrating her. It was like a faerie tale come to life, effortlessly beautiful while keeping Sora incredibly aroused. The blonde’s hands eventually reached the brunette’s opening, he started off by placing his thumb over her slit and running drawn-out circles.<br/>
<br/>
“Yama~Mmhm, faster, please,” Hikari begged, moaning his name and her pleas.<br/>
“Hika, I’m just warming you up,” Yamato said, deepening his voice, “Sora’s going to be the one to finger you, remember? She’ll be gentle.”<br/>
“ <em> I will </em>,” Sora promised, finally scouting close to them on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>There they were, Hikari was on Yamato’s lap, the two of them stealing kisses and his fingers simply teased her outside walls; its interior calling Sora as she reached out for it. The brunette closed her eyes, catching her breath while fully resting against Yamato. The blonde locked eyes with the redhead, both of them looking back at the brunette’s tender opening; they watched Sora’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Hikari likes it when you start slow,” Yamato advised, a blush creeping up on him, “...like the way I ran circles around her just now."<br/>
“I-I’ll take your word for that,” Sora gulped, the situation now registering. She looked at the younger girl, and leaned in for a swift kiss; just as Sora’s index finger slowly went inside of Hikari. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it was just the tip, she jumped in her place, getting used to a finger that wasn’t Yamato’s. The older blonde took precaution by nuzzling into Hikari’s neck, his hand caressing her hip while maintaining eye contact with Sora. The redhead nodded, and further pushed her finger into Hikari’s folds, it felt so slick and tight.<br/>
<br/>
“Hikari, are you opening up for Sora?” Yamato asked, pressing his body into her, keeping her warm and trying to offer comfort.<br/>
“I-I’m trying,” she earnestly confessed, finally opening her eyes and registering the sight, “It’s just a bit weird, it’s not your finger, Yamato. It’s not your cock, not even Yamato’s tongue.”<br/>
“I’ll be giving you that soon,” he reassured, blushing at the realisation he’s done so many things to so many of her holes, “But for now, it’s Sora that’s fingering you, honey.”<br/>
“Hikari…,” Sora added in, taking Yamato’s advice to heart and hardly moving with each second, “...does it hurt?”<br/>
“Mmhm, it’s not that,” the brunette shook her head, lovingly gazing at Yamato before lustfully watching Sora, “It’s just new...the three of us, it’s all so new. But we’re learning together, we can work through this relationship...Yamato, Sora, I love you both so, so much, so please...don’t hold back.” </p><p> </p><p>"We love you so fucking much, Hikari," Yamato whispered in between leaving a trail of tender kisses from her neck to her shoulders.</p><p>"We're going to get up to so many fun things," Sora grew more at ease as she continued to finger her, "This is the start of that."</p><p>"...I thank my stars I'm such a lucky girl," Hikari threw her head back as her cum started to flow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I...I’d like to make a request,” Hikari began timidly, giving herself the confidence to speak up, “I would like Yamato to fuck me doggy style, while I also get to lick Sora’s pussy...if that’s not to much to ask.”<br/>
While her older lovers blushed at her words, Yamato took the first initiative by tenderly holding Hikari’s face. He dived in for a fiery kiss, biting her bottom lip and moaning his heart out, “Sweetie, we’ve talked about this... <em> I make love to you </em> , I don’t just fuck you.”<br/>
“But doesn’t that sound more erotic?” she protested, her hands finding themselves onto her breasts as she started to fondle them, pinching her nipples. Yamato blushed a deeper shade of scarlet, his entire head was burning, it <em> did </em> turn him on when Hikari talked dirty to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, what’s this? Someone’s already cumming~” Sora teased, as Yamato looked down on his cock. She was right, Yamato’s fresh semen had left its mark on his body and the underside of Hikari’s. Sora’s fingers flew back to her own vagina as she gave herself a quick fingering over the sight of this.<br/>
“Yama…,” Hikari’s voice grew fainter and he worried she was disturbed by the mess, but she proved him wrong by licking his lips and going in for a hungry kiss herself. What he would do to instantly masturbate at that moment; but the sensation of Hikari still sitting on top of his erection and kissing him as she was mouth fucking him overrode that urge, “Won’t you save some for me? Oh, please, tell me, Yamato...you’ll save some of your cum and squirt it when you’re inside of me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hikari,” he simply moaned the brunette’s name, before his hands had a mind of their own. Yamato did take Hikari off his lap, only to push her onto her elbows and knees, raising her hips at the optimal angle for penetration. Before his dick would even come near her pussy, Yamato’s hands danced around Hikari’s body.</p><p><br/>
He started at her plump breasts, fondling them as she did to herself moments ago; but he had a <em> technique </em> . Yamato made sure his erection was simply pressed up against Hikari’s opening, enough to make her squirm and have a feel of his load; enough to make Sora finger herself deeper longing to be the one touching the brunette’s tender lips once more. His technique began by simply holding onto Hikari’s tits, his fingers delicate but moved occasionally to remind her he could also be an absolute beast in bed.<br/>
<br/>
He held her tits to tease her, to make her cum, to have her anticipate all the ways he could satisfy her. One of Yamato’s hands slowly retracted to Hikari’s back, even Sora let out a breath, before surprising the two girls by instantly sliding it back and pinching the brunette’s nipple with full force.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, fuck, Yamato, that feels so good~” Hikari thrust back, further feeling the shape and texture of Yamato’s penis against her vagina’s lips; they were both dripping down there, positively soaked.<br/>
“Hikari, that was just the warm-up,” Yamato whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps through her entire body as his other hand came down to her opening. Like his erection, he wasn’t penetrating her yet, simply teasing her and making her cum for him. Yamato pressed his hips further into Hikari, pressing deeper into her, now moving in a circulation motion. Both of his hands found a way to massage her boobs and play with the exterior of her clit; Hikari had to fully bury her face into the bedsheets to muffle her scream of euphoria, all while Sora had her mouth agape.<br/>
<br/>
While she did want to join in, suddenly she didn’t mind going back to masturbating to the sight of them.<br/>
<br/>
“Honey,” Yamato now took his penis into his hand, “I’ll be entering you now.”<br/>
“P-please do,” Hikari begged, propping herself up on one elbow, while her other hand placed itself on top of Yamato’s that was still fondling her breast. He froze for a second, his heartwarming up as she interlocked their fingers, he held on tight.<br/>
<br/>
Yamato’s throbbing penis tickled the outside of Hikari’s vagina, both of their private parts completely lubed up in their own fluids. He pushed in carefully, his head sending shockwaves through the brunette. The blonde continued, removing his hand and leaving his hips to do the work, Yamato kept pushing himself into Hikari as the two of them reached a mutual level of serenity and excitement.<br/>
<br/>
His member was no stranger to her walls, stretching them as her body welcomed him; enveloping him with a burning passion. Even Sora had to blink and remind herself that Hikari and Yamato were still two separate people; instead of one whole being that was composed of lovemaking. But that’s what they looked like, <em> that was how they made love </em> ; the pleasure and desires of their young bodies reaching into delicate and sensitive souls until that passionate energy literally oozed out of them.<br/>
<br/>
Yamato knew how to hit all of Hikari’s spots, but he still took his time and made sure she felt every inch of his cock. Equally, Hikari knew how to respond to his thrusts, spreading her legs wider and enjoying the flow of his hot semen quenching the thirst of her hungry vaginal folds. The sound of him pumping in and out of her with all of the squirtings made Sora moan, and she was loud about it. She scooted closer, pressing her voluptuous body against Yamato’s muscled one; her hand reaching down to caress Hikari’s fragile skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Kiss her..,” Yamato said, and Sora immediately knew what to do. She began by pressing her bare breasts against Hikari’s back, Yamato still pounding into the brunette; Sora finally kissed her neck.<br/>
“Mmhm, Sora, do that again~” Hikari requested, so she did. Sora alternated by occasionally licking and biting her, the brunette responded by wiggling her ass; which in turn only made Yamato fuck her even harder as his dick thoroughly enjoyed her warm and wet folds.<br/>
<br/>
Sora wanted to keep kissing Hikari’s skin all night long until she remembered her initial request.  She first made eye contact with Yamato, who nodded as the redhead sat herself in front of Hikari. The brunette lifted her head as the older girl spread her legs, presenting her own wet lips to Hikari, her eyes widening.<br/>
<br/>
“Sora...it's so beautiful,” Hikari complimented, in awe of her colours and the way her flesh formed itself.<br/>
“It’ll be even more beautiful when you kiss it, Hikari,” Sora encouraged, her voice kind and dominant, “Come on, I’m ready for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Hikari glanced over her shoulder at Yamato, taking in a deep breath as he nodded at her. He further tightened his grip on her hand, entwining their fingers once more, and giving her a reassuring rub on the ass.<br/>
“This is what you wanted, I know you can do it,” the blonde started to blush before his next string of words came out, “T-think of it like when you’re giving me a blowjob, Hikari. Imagine Sora’s pussy is my dick, use the same technique...and don’t forget to breathe through your nose.”<br/>
“ <em> What the fuck </em> ? A dinky blowjob?” Sora responded, Yamato gritted his teeth in annoyance and glared at her, the redhead beamed at the brunette before pulling her face closer to her folds, “You know you can go <em> wild </em> . Show me what that tongue <em> can do </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
Sora’s dirty talk gave Hikari the confidence to instantly sink her mouth into her tender spot; and the redhead <em> immediately </em> came.<br/>
<br/>
Even though Yamato was just a spectator, he too felt each and every one of Hikari’s licks on Sora; he stopped thrusting but his cum kept dripping down their thighs. Sora clutched onto the sheets for support, shutting her eyes as Hikari’s tongues did wonders, pleasuring her in a way she’s never experienced before. Hikari herself felt like this was Heaven on Earth, to have Yamato enter her through her tender spot, while she could also kiss Sora’s folds.<br/>
<br/>
Over time, the three of them found new ways to reinvent their evening; turning it into a new tradition. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>